Some motor applications, such as cryogenic cooler motors, can act as power sources during certain operating conditions and in some part of their operating cycle. The motor drive electronics may be configured to sink power from the motor as well as source power to the motor. Historically, power sourced from cryocooler motors has been dissipated.
Thus there are general needs for more efficient motor systems including cryogenic cooler systems. There are also general needs for more efficient power supplies suitable for systems, such as motor drive systems and cryogenic cooler systems.